


So, This Happened

by bobledufromage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Boys Kissing, Dry Humping, First Kiss, First time writing anything remotely smutty, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, If I've missed something let me know, M/M, Not really sure about anything else, Virgin Castiel, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobledufromage/pseuds/bobledufromage
Summary: Basically, Cas is going on a date and doesn't have any experience with kissing or, well, anything. Dean, being the fantastic friend he is obviously offers himself ever so selflessly to be Cas' first. Isn't he a sweetheart?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is technically my first time writing anything like this. By this, I mean smut. I hope it's okay. I'm asexual, so I literally have no idea what I'm doing. I'm just trying to broaden my writing skills and try things that make me somewhat uncomfortable. It's therapeutic, really.
> 
> Feedback would be great, if you want :)

Dean watched as Cas paced nervously across the room. He had a date tonight; his first date since… Well Dean wasn’t entirely sure if Cas had ever dated. He never brought anyone home, and he never mentioned anyone to Dean. From this knowledge and the increasing fear in Castiel’s face, Dean realised his suspicions were probably accurate.

“Cas?” he said, watching his friend cautiously. Blue eyes met his, and Dean smiled encouragingly, “What’s wrong?” The other boy sighed.

“I’m nervous.”

Dean snorted. That was an understatement. “Why are you nervous Cas? You have nothing to worry about. You’re funny and smart and hot, what’s not to like?” Dean chuckled, trying to deflect his comment on Cas’ hotness. He couldn’t afford to admit his feelings. Not when Cas needed him as a friend.

“Dean…” Cas sighed again, “I’ve never… Dated before. What if I’m bad at it? What if-” Dean silenced Cas with a hand.

“I’m guessing we’re not talking about ‘dating’, are we?” Dean made the quotations in his voice very clear. Cas looked at him again, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth. He looked so lost and vulnerable. Dean found himself watching as Cas’ pink tongue poked out to moisten his chapped lips. They looked so inviting and- Stop it, Winchester. Dean stood and pulled Cas next to him on the sofa, taking care to keep at least six inches between them.

“I’ve never kissed anyone before.” Cas blurted as soon as he sat down “I don’t know if I’ll be good at it. I really want this date to go well. I… I don’t know what to do…” Cas looked up at Dean again, panic writ clearly across his face. Dean sighed.

“Cas, I’m sure you’ll be great at kissing. What exactly are you worried about?”

“What if I use too much tongue? Or I don’t use enough? What if I can’t get the angle right?”

Dean snorted again. “Cas, you’re overthinking this. Just… Do what feels natural, okay? Do what feels good.” Cas looked down. He fidgeted nervously, fiddling with his shirt.   
“What’s wrong?”

“Will you… Will you teach me Dean?” Dean’s smile dropped as Cas looked up at him. “I mean, if you don’t want to it’s okay. I’m just really nervous and you’ve had a lot of experience”.

Dean looked at Castiel. He shuddered as Cas’ tongue darted out again nervously. Cas is asking you to kiss him. What the hell? Why are you hesitating? Just say yes! You’ve wanted this for long enough Winchester, just fucking do it! Dean looked at Cas again, and smiled, using his standard cockiness to deflect from his true feelings. “Sure Cas, I’d be more than happy to teach you the fickle art of making out.” Fuck, did I just say fickle? Real smooth.

Cas smiled nervously at Dean. “Thank you.” He closed his eyes and leaned towards Dean, parting his lips slightly.

Dean chuckled nervously, running a hand through his hair. At the sound of his laugh, Cas’ eyes shot open, confusion clouding his features. Dean sighed and brought his hand up to cup Cas’ cheek. He smiled at the boy and leant towards him slowly, giving him chance to back out. Cas watched him, blue eyes meeting green. He fluttered his eyelids as Dean pressed his lips chastely against Cas’. Dean leaned back and looked at Castiel, smirking as he surged forward to continue the kiss. Cas reciprocated eagerly, and soon they were sharing deep open mouthed kisses.

Dean decided to take it to the next level once he was sure Cas had gotten the hang of open mouth kisses (he’d been pretty thorough) and gently pushed his tongue against Cas’ lips, tracing the outline of his mouth. Cas let a soft moan escape his throat as Dean pushed in further, gripping Cas’ hair. He grunted as Cas pushed his tongue against his, twirling them around each other, both fighting for dominance. “Fuck, Cas” Dean murmured against Cas’ lips, groaning as Castiel bit his bottom lip gently.

“Dean” Cas moaned desperately, tangling his fingers through Dean’s hair, tugging lightly. Dean gasped as Cas pulled his hair, raising his chin and exposing his neck. Cas was kissing Dean hungrily, pressing further up against him, fingers sliding down his face and gripping his neck. Dean broke away briefly to catch his breath, smirking at Castiel’s strangled whine at the loss of contact.

He wasn’t sure when it happened, but suddenly Cas was straddling him, legs wrapped around his waist. Dean could feel his hard cock through his jeans, and he thrust up, desperately seeking friction. Cas grinded down on him, gasping as their cocks rubbed together. Dean felt a jolt of pleasure rock through him as Cas continued kissing him desperately, small moans and grunts leaving his mouth. “Oh god, Dean! I…I” Cas was cut off abruptly as Dean surged upwards, rubbing himself against Cas’ thigh. A low moan escaped Dean’s throat as he started to rut against Castiel helplessly.

Cas moved his hands to rest on Dean’s shoulders, continuing to kiss Dean as if his life depended on it. Dean fitted his hands on Cas’ hips, pulling him down onto his cock harshly. A guttural moan rose from Castiel as they grated against each other, Dean moving Cas up and down against his cock. “Mmm Cas, want you so bad” Dean murmured, kissing Cas’ neck, and sucking gently under his chin.

“Dean.” Cas pulled back, watching Dean’s face. His eyes were shut with pleasure, lips red and slippery with kisses, slightly parted as he breathed heavily. “Dean!” Cas said louder. Dean opened his eyes in shock, focusing on Castiel’s face. “It’s eight o’clock.” Dean looked at Cas, confused. Why did he need to know the time? Then it dawned on him. Shit. Cas had a date. Cas stared back at Dean, watching him as realisation dawned on his face. He smiled softly and gently stood up, running his hand through his hair. “Thank you for your lesson Dean. It was…useful.”

Dean cleared his throat. “Anytime Cas. Happy to help.” Dean watched as Castiel searched for his phone. He began typing, Dean could only assume he was texting his date. He waited, holding his breath as Cas put his phone down on the table. He was fully aware of his erection, and he willed it down silently. This was just a lesson. Right. Cas didn’t feel the same way about him, of course not.

Cas looked at Dean and smiled brightly at him. Dean tried to return the smile, only managing a small curve of his lips as a wave of rejection coursed through him. He sat up straight, running a hand over his face, his fingers lingering on his lips. The lips Castiel had just claimed. “You’re a good kisser Cas. Like really good.” Dean blurted, flushing bright red as blue eyes scanned his face intently.

Cas stepped slowly towards Dean, hand outstretched. Dean accepted the hand and Cas pulled him upright into a fierce hug. “Thank you Dean. You’re a good friend.” Dean closed his eyes and groaned softly. Friend. He was Cas’ friend. He couldn’t have these feelings for him. It wasn’t fair to either of them.

Not wanting to maintain contact longer than necessary, Dean pulled away. “You should probably… Um…” Dean trailed off, gesturing towards the door. He looked down as Cas nodded. As he turned away, Dean grabbed his arm. “For the record, Cas, this guy would be lucky to have you.” Castiel flushed slightly and smiled at Dean.

“Well it’s too bad he’s not gonna get that chance.” Cas said, inching towards Dean slowly. Dean’s head snapped up to meet his gaze. Cas grinned again, licking his lips slowly and fuck. He looked so good.

Dean gasped in surprise as Cas lunged towards him, lips colliding in a messy tangle of teeth and tongue. He gripped his hair tightly, dragging him back to the sofa, pulling Cas on top of him again. Cas immediately started grinding against Dean’s cock. It jerked back to full hardness, eager to see where this was going. Dean used his hands to explore Cas’ toned body, pausing at his perfect hipbones. They jutted out, creating a frame around the prominent bulge between his thighs. Dean’s hand wandered slowly to grasp at Cas’ cock. A moan escaped the blue eyed boy’s mouth as Dean started rubbing his palm against the hard member, still exploring Cas’ body with his other hand.

Eventually, Cas started to get the idea of reciprocation, and grabbed Dean’s cock firmly, rubbing it through his jeans. “Cas” Dean gasped, “Need you to-” any other words were driven from Dean’s mind as Cas started frantically undoing Dean’s belt, hands fumbling over the buckle, taking a lot longer than was necessary to yank his jeans down. Once they were pulled down to his thighs, Cas palmed Dean’s cock through the thin material of his boxers, moaning in satisfaction as Dean jerked upwards, hips thrusting into Cas’ hand. “Oh god, Cas.” Dean moaned as Castiel pressed a thumb to the waistband of his boxers, yanking them away from his skin and diving his hand into the warmth. He grabbed Dean, and started moving his hand up and down, twisting slightly as he thumbed over the slit, wiping the precum over his head. Dean thrust upwards again, a low whine in his throat.

It wasn’t long before Dean started stuttering, his hips losing all rhythm as he reached the edge. Dean came with a shout of Cas’ name, thick white ropes shooting upwards, covering Cas’ hand and Dean’s t-shirt with stickiness. Dean breathed deeply, wrapping a hand around the back of Cas’ head, kissing him hungrily, hand still grasped firmly over Cas’ cock. “Your turn” he smirked, leaving hot sloppy kisses down Cas’ neck. He unbuttoned Castiel’s trousers and pulled them down along with his boxers. He sighed in pleasure as he gazed at Castiel’s erection. He started moving his hand slowly, gripping it tight, letting Cas thrust up, fucking into his hand. It didn’t take long for Cas to come. He gasped in pleasure, sending shudders through his entire body at the force of the orgasm. He groaned, incoherent words tumbling out of his mouth. Dean managed to make out “Dean” and “fuck” but the rest was lost to blissful murmurs.

Dean sighed contentedly, standing up to grab a damp towel. He gently wiped Cas’ hand and his own, removing his damp t-shirt and unbuttoning Cas’ sticky shirt. He grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him in for another kiss. This one was soft and gentle. He smiled into Cas’ lips and broke away. Cas looked at him with wide blue eyes filled with adoration. Dean chuckled and pulled Cas into a hug. “How was that?” Cas’ breath hitched and his arms tightened around Dean’s waist.

“It was…educational” Cas said simply. Dean looked down at him incredulously. “What I meant to say was, you are a very talented teacher Dean. Have you considered pursuing this as a career?” Dean laughed for real then, throwing his head back. Once he had composed himself, he kissed the top of Cas’ head and dragged him to his bedroom. He collapsed onto his bed, pulling Cas on top of him. He was suddenly exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to sleep, cradling Cas in his arms.

Cas snuggled closer to Dean, shifting so they were lying next to each other, facing each other. Dean smiled lazily, and reached out a hand to brush Cas’ hair from his forehead. “Goodnight Dean”. 

Dean sighed and rolled over, spooning against Castiel. “Goodnight, angel”.


End file.
